Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel peptide associated with human leukemia virus (hereafter also referred to as ATLV short for adult T-cell leukemia virus or as HTLV short for human T-cell leukemia virus) and more particularly, to peptides associated with such viral infections as well as mature T-cell leukemia or lymphoma such as adult T-cell leukemia, cutaneous T-cell lymphoma, etc.